


Almost There

by Allerleirauh



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Tailoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allerleirauh/pseuds/Allerleirauh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No summary needed I think. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost There

He was almost there, almost ... oh almost. He felt all the muscles in his body tense and there was a fine sheet of sweat prickling on his skin all over his body. He was so precariously close to the edge, keeping his balance only by a hair's breadth. "Garak, if you could...," and he didn't have to explain further. Almost immediately he felt a warm hand slide around his waist then apply firm pressure to his stomach, holding him, lending him strength and stability. "Yes just like that," he said in a strained voice, slightly changing his stance, leaning a bit more forward while his right hand gripped the shelf's edge in front and above of him. Garak was a reassuring presence behind him, because there was the very real danger of falling, and at least in these circumstances his trust in his Cardassian friend was absolute.

 He wouldn't let him fall, he would catch him, and as if Garak had heard Julian's thoughts there was now another hand, this time at his lower back, another reassurance. Then Garak said in a slightly teasing voice, "If you could just stretch a bit further, my dear Doctor," and Julian couldn't help the irritation that coloured his voice as he replied, "Really my friend, what do you think I'm doing. There are limits to my flexibility, you know. And stop huffing at my back," he added gently chastising, "It distracts me and we both don't want that to happen, do we?"

 "No Doctor, of course not. I'll do whatever you say, and it's really gratifying that you oblige me like this." Garak's voice now sounded properly reprimanded. "Well, what are friends for Garak, hmm? But now I think this really needs to end. Once more into the breach, I'd say." He pushed himself to his limits, reaching out, stretching his spine and finally, finally it gave, and the fingers of his free hand closed around a loose end of the bolt of cloth. He gave a triumphant cry, pulled, and the bolt came toppling down from the shelf, and he surely would have lost his balance on the stool he was standing on hadn't Garak caught him in a firm embrace and helped him to the ground.

 For a moment they stood like this, grinning madly at each other, Garak's arms slung around his waist, while Julian still clutched the now halfway unrolled bolt. "You know, it might be a good idea to invest in a step-ladder one day. You can't always count on me to retrieve your stuff from those top shelves for you." Julian said. He took a step back and pressed the bolt at Garak's chest. "I'll need to get back to the infirmary," he added. "We're still on for lunch later?" And Garak smiled and bowed his head replying, "Of course Doctor, it will be my pleasure."

 


End file.
